Queen of the Scene
by lowi
Summary: She looked slightly different when the coloured lights flashed and the music pounded. /B-day present for Bri


_A/N: Written for Bri's (__swirling summernotes__) birthday! Happy very belated birthday, I hope that you had a wonderful day, and that you'll like this. _

_Also written for the __Prompts From the Mods__ thread at the __P R O M P T S , P R O M P T S , P R O M P T S__ forum. From there I got the pairing, the prompts (_stolen, band of thieves, ripped up jeans, sunglasses, glamour, glitter_) and I've got inspiration from the song "The Great Escape" by Boys Like Girls. _

_Many thanks to my beta, mew (__mew-tsubaki__), also for helping me with the title which comes from a song with the same name by Hot Chelle Rae._

* * *

**Queen of the Scene**

"Lucy, go away with me?" Lorcan looked up at her; she sat in the sofa in the common room, and he on the floor. They were studying, they had been studying for ages, and Lorcan just wanted to fall asleep.

She turned a page over in her book before looking at him with dazed eyes. "Sorry, what, Lorc?"

"Go away with me, somewhere." He smiled, and she tucked a lock behind her ear.

"Now?" she asked, and she slammed her book shut, a grin beginning to appear on her lips. Lorcan was now completely awake; falling asleep wasn't an option, and the dazedness in her eyes had vanished, so far gone that there wasn't even a trace of it left.

"Sure! I mean, just for the night. We can Apparate somewhere and just _leave_ this crap." Her eyes lit up a bit more, and Lorcan was certain his had done so as well.

"C'mon then!" She jumped up from the sofa and grabbed Lorcan by the hand so she could pull him up.

The grin she sent him—it was the largest he had ever seen from her, and it felt so good. It felt so good that she was smiling like that at him, that she so easily went with everything, that she didn't find him weird.

Even though it had been more than five years since they had become best friends forever and then a while more (as they had vowed back then), he still couldn't always believe it. It didn't feel like him, having a friend, someone to be close to, someone to talk with about anything and everything, someone who simply understood him.

It felt as though he had stolen someone else's life. Not that he cared, though.

But Lucy didn't know that, and that was probably the only thing she didn't know about him. They walked out through the portrait hole and down the stairs. Soon they were by the Entrance Hall, and they hadn't yet said a word, but Lorcan had this bubbling feeling inside him, and Lucy's eyes were glittering like two stars, and—in fact—they actually didn't need words.

When they were out on the lawn, after slowly and attempting to silently (but in vain) push on the door that had creaked so loud they had burst out in mad giggling, they stopped.

"So, where should we go, then?" Lucy asked, and she pulled a hand through her strawberry blonde fringe which had fallen down into her eyes.

"I don't know, really. Somewhere where no one knows us."

"Somewhere glamorous. It's a Friday after all," Lucy filled in. "Like—like a night-club."

Lorcan nodded. "Yes! In Paris, so we won't understand anyone!"

Lucy nodded even faster. "I've always wanted to go there!"

Lorcan held his hand out, and Lucy grabbed it. Just as he was about to pull at it, to Apparate away, she let go, and when he opened his eyes to look at her, she had a challenging spark in her eye.

"I want to Apparate." Her light blue eyes were so filled with laughter, and Lorcan felt himself grinning.

"No, I do." Soon they were thrown into another fit of laughter, and it wasn't even that funny that they argued about who should be the one to Apparate them away, but they couldn't stop themselves.

After a few minutes, a few mad, crazy, mind-blowing, cheek-aching, stomach-hurting minutes, they had calmed themselves. "So, who really is doing it?" Lucy asked, a tiny smile hidden beneath her lips.

"I don't know, you do it," Lorcan answered. Lucy nodded and grabbed his hands, and they were away, as fast as that.

::::

They stood just outside a big building from which lights flashed and pounding music could be heard. Lorcan blinked and turned to Lucy. "How did you know where to go?"

"Intuition," Lucy smirked. "No, Aunt Fleur told me once which streets in Paris had the best night life."

Lorcan raised his eyebrows and Lucy gave him a teasing grin. "I know, she made me promise never to go there, but to hell with that. C'mon, Lorc, now let's have fun."

Lorcan laughed. "Yep, let's have fun."

::::

They took a place in the queue that had formed outside the doors, and it was really long but at least quickly moving. Lorcan felt a bit overwhelmed when he realized that it couldn't be more than twenty minutes since they had sat absorbed by and drowning in homework in the Gryffindor common room. And now they were in a different _country_, for Merlin's sake. Being a wizard of age had its advantages, indeed.

Lucy, beside him, actually stood bouncing up and down. "What's the matter?" Lorcan nudged her in her ribs, and she pouted.

"Nothing, I'm just excited," she answered, and she folded her arms, but she still was swaying back and forth on her heels.

"Well, so am I, but I don't _bounce_, if you haven't noticed."

"You better do that then," Lucy said, and she grabbed him by his hands and began jumping again. Lorcan stared incredulously at her.

"That's going to make me bounce? It's not working, Luce," he stated, and he tilted his head to the left.

She kept jumping up and down, and the people around them began throwing them sideway glances, small grins appearing on their lips. Lorcan felt himself blushing in her place.

"Come on—_bounce_, Lorc!" she laughed, and all of a sudden it was all so silly that he rolled his eyes and began jumping up and down with her. They kept doing so for a while, to the rhythm of the bass that pounded out of the building.

But suddenly Lorcan felt himself colliding with someone's elbow, and he hoped it was only accidental, but he stopped immediately nevertheless and choked out a "sorry" to the man behind him. The man gave him a little glare, and Lorcan felt himself blushing again.

"What, Lorc?" Lucy narrowed her eyes; she hadn't noticed why Lorcan so abruptly had stopped with their little dance, or whatever one should call it.

"Nothing." Lorcan shook his head quickly, but Lucy gave him a look that told him that she now knew to what he was referring.

"Oh, screw him. He apparently doesn't know how to enjoy himself," she whispered in Lorcan's ear, and she let her hand linger around his neck while she threw the man a dazzling smile. Lorcan smiled, too, but to Lucy.

The man only pursed his lips and turned away from them, though his cheek had reddened faintly. Lucy laughed again, still not removing her arm from Lorcan's neck. It felt somehow protective having it there, as if it was supposed to be there, and as if it could guard him from anything, from everything.

Suddenly the queue had come to its end, and they were in front of the bulky doorman that quickly waved people through the door with a bored expression. Lucy handed him some money from the pocket of her ripped jeans, and they were in in a heartbeat.

Inside, it was crammed. The noise was so loud, and it was so hot, and the music was completely pulsing and hypnotizing. It was also dark, but Lucy had grabbed Lorcan's hand and pulled him with her, thankfully. He would have had no idea what to do or where to go, but now Lucy had guided them out on the dance floor, and she began dancing.

Lorcan began laughing.

"What?" Lucy kept swaying her hips slightly, but her eyes had narrowed.

"Nothing," Lorcan hurried to say, (or more likely, shout) but he continued after a moment of hesitation. "You dance; you dance very funny, to be honest. Like, compared to everyone else."

Lucy pouted, but her eyes were shining with glee. "Oh, Lorc, so what? I can't dance, okay, but that doesn't mean I'm not _allowed_ to dance."

Lorcan shrugged, still holding in his laughter, and Lucy hit him softly in his stomach.

"Stop laughing, git!" she yelled, and she laughed as well. "As if you're any better."

Lorcan formed his mouth into a kiss directed at her and began dancing, as well. He didn't know any better how to do it, she was perfectly right, but it just didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Only being here, the music, meeting Lucy's eyes—everything else washed away from his mind.

They returned to the street after…three hours? Two minutes? Lorcan had no idea, but he was panting, his shirt was clinging to his back, Lucy's cheeks were painted red, and she was laughing like mad, holding on to Lorcan's arm.

"Where did you get those from?" he asked when he realized she was wearing sunglasses and that was why she was stumbling over her own feet.

"What? Which? …oh, these?" She took them off and looked at them confusedly. "There was some guy, I think, who put them on me, or something like that."

She smiled, and Lorcan blinked and gave her a smile back.

::::

"There were so many people, Merlin." She laughed. "I'm exhausted. Did you see those girls' shoes? I swear their heels were higher than my middle finger. I'm so glad I'm wearing my sneakers. But my feet are still aching, I can't believe it…"

She kept talking, but the only thing Lorcan could think of was how she was holding on to his arm and the way her locks kept swarming around her head, a little sweaty and very shiny.

"…and was she really talking about a band of thieves? I mean, I didn't notice anything weird going on in there, like least of all there being any pickpockets, but again, I might have misunderstood her. She was in a total mess, bawling her eyes out and, well, her English wasn't the best if I'm going to be honest." Lucy's eyes were darting from one place to another, and Lorcan didn't really know where they were heading, but listening to Lucy's excited blabbering was a soothing potion for his ears that felt quite deaf. "And did you see that guy that entered, who was dressed up as a pirate? I mean, it wasn't supposed to be a masquerade, but that made him even funnier. And he sure got the attention he must have sought, don't you think, Lorcan?"

Then Lorcan kissed her. It just felt like the right thing to do; they had arrived at the square, and the lampposts were shining like small suns, and it just fitted so well to kiss there.

Lucy's hands wandered up into his hair, he put his hands on her back and pulled her closer to him, and then they broke free, though only parting their lips. Their bodies still touched, their hands still pushed against the other in shivering anticipation.

They looked at each other for two seconds, and then Lorcan raised his eyebrows. "Are you going to laugh? Or did you like that as much as I did?"

She bit on her lower lip. "I don't quite think I'll laugh. Because it would make it a joke, wouldn't it?" Her mouth began to curl upwards, and she continued. "Yep, I liked it very much," she decided, and the hands that were still on Lorcan's neck gripped a little tighter and pulled him down to her mouth again.

Afterwards, the next morning, when he awoke to a crispy Sunday afternoon at Hogwarts and a brilliant sun, Lorcan realized he had wanted to do that for years. He stayed in his bed for a while, watching the blue sky for a while, simply letting himself be absorbed by its clarity.

And by judging from the look on Lucy' face when he spotted her at the Gryffindor table, with newly awake eyes and disheveled hair, she had wanted it, too.


End file.
